legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Village Elder
Village Elder (村おさ, Mura Osa) is a supporting character in Legend of Legaia. He is the leader of Rim Elm, a small and remote village in the southernmost area of Drake Kingdom. All major decisions pertaining to Rim Elm or its people are made by the Village Elder. Appearance With lines on his forehead, thick white unibrow, bushy white beard, and thinning hair circling the sides of his bald head, Village Elder's appearance matches his title. Village Elder's status as leader of Rim Elm is shown by his unique attire. He wears an oddly shaped purple hat with gold symbols woven into it, and a purple gown with a gold insignia woven into the middle. A green robe with gold trim on the sleeves covers his gown and reaches the floor. Village Elder's aging body requires him to walk with a cane. Personality Village Elder is a wise and caring individual. His philosophy is "live a virtuous life, for the honest dedication of the virtuous will always be rewarded." He serves as a mentor to the others in the village and is happy to give advice to adults and children alike. Beneath his kind demeanor is a heart filled with sadness for the young adults and children of the world who have to live out their lives in fear of the Mist. Village Elder is determined to ensure the survival of his people. This forces him to allow hunting parties to travel outside the village in search of game, despite the high death toll on the hunting trips. Like most in Legaia, he is shown to be deeply religious. Story Early Life Not much is known of Village Elder's past, such as when he was appointed as the leader of Rim Elm. He has been in his position for many years, however. Due to his position as Elder, it is assumed that he is responsible for the creation of Rim Elm's Wall that protected the town from the Mist and Seru. Sometime before the Mist's arrival, Village Elder looked over the birth of Vahn's sister Nene. He informed Val that his wife Nora suffered too much hemorrhaging while giving birth, and that she would be alright if only they had some Drake Water, which would be impossible to get with the Mist outside. The young Vahn heard this and snuck out into the Mist when the gate was left unattended, forcing Village Elder to allow Val outside to search for him after he was unable to persuade the worried father to wait until morning when the wind would push back the Mist. Vahn was found by Val and taken back to Rim Elm without Drake Water, but unfortunately Val had been crippled by Seru in the process and Nora died from blood loss. ''Legend of Legaia'' Village Elder is introduced as he finds Vahn praying at the Genesis Tree. He asks Vahn if he is praying for a successful hunt the following day, but leaves upon deciding that Vahn needs no cheering up. Later that day, the hunting party returns from their long absence with the corpse of Juno, the father of Vahn's friend Mei. Village Elder visits Mei's house to pay his respects and leaves to prepare for Juno's funeral later. That night, Village Elder hurries over to Rim Elm's Wall in response to a loud banging noise at its gate. Surrounded by other villagers, he tells Vahn that he hopes the Wall will protect the village from the Mist forever. Just after he says this, a portal opens in front of them and an entity calling itself Zeto unleashes the Mist into Rim Elm. Village Elder is able to escape the encroaching Seru monsters and hurries to the Genesis Tree with the other villagers after Vahn joins with its Ra-Seru and summons them there. Village Elder then joins in prayer to aid Vahn in reviving the Genesis Tree, which kills the Seru and drives away the Mist. At dawn the following day, Village Elder is seen leading a funeral on Rim Elm's sandy shore for Juno and two recently deceased hunters, Rei and Esto. Village Elder prays to the sea god Ferti to take care of the bodies in their coffins and continues on to pray to the god Rem, asking him to use his sacred wings to carry their noble souls to the distant Valley of Noaru, where they shall find peace and eternal happiness. After his prayer is finished, Village Elder and all the other villagers look out at sea while hunters push the coffins of the deceased into the ocean, which carries the coffins out into the distance. Village Elder finds Vahn in front of the Genesis Tree after the funeral and thanks him for saving the village the previous night. Concerned about Mei's well-being after her father's death, and recognizing the fact that Vahn is now equipped with great and mysterious power, Village Elder requests that Vahn rescues Mei's mother. Vahn accepts this request and Village Elder tells him that Mei's mother, Maya, used to work in Biron Monastery, and that the Mist's arrival caused them to lose contact with her. Although he has no idea whether or not Biron Monastery survives in the Mist, he tells Vahn that he is confident he can make it there with the power of his Ra-Seru. Before Village Elder departs to tell Mei of Vahn's planned departure, he requests that Vahn keep the purpose of his journey outside Rim Elm a secret from Mei, as she will only be heartbroken if Vahn discovers Maya had already died within the Mist. After the Ra-Seru heroes destroy all the Mist Generators and return to Rim Elm, Village Elder acts as a source of comfort to Noa as she broods over the death of her parents and the inability to trust her Ra-Seru any longer. If Vahn speaks to Noa after talking to Gala, a small child runs into Village Elder's room and says a man named Songi arrived and wishes to speak with him. Village Elder expresses his worry if Vahn tells him that Songi is a follower of the Mist, but laughs if Vahn shows confidence in taking care of any trouble. Village Elder is absorbed when Juggernaut engulfs Rim Elm shortly after and can be found in a room with the other absorbed villagers, fused with Juggernaut's innards. If Vahn speaks to him he will ask why they ended up in that situation and say that he thought the Mist had disappeared. When Vahn prepares to leave Rim Elm after Juggernaut's destruction, Village Elder tells him that he saw Noa carrying a baby before she left and asks if it was Cort. If Vahn replies that he does not know, Village Elder drops the subject. If Vahn confirms that it was Cort, Village Elder tells Vahn that he knows it was Cort who brought the Mist into the world and that Noa must have tried to leave with him unnoticed. He then opens the picket fence leading into the village and tells Vahn to see the distant lands. Trivia *Village Elder has the first lines of dialogue in Legend of Legaia. *He is the last character spoken to before the game's epilogue. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia